Please, Remember Me
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: "Of Course," Kura-nii answered without hesitation. "It'll always be me and you - Kura and Ryou." Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and Chaseshipping
1. Prologue

_**A/n: Why hi there~ This is my new Tendershipping fic. This time I took Puzzleshipping out and put in Chaseshipping (my guilty pleasure). Welcome back to all the Masquerade fans, and Welcome to all the new fans. **_

_**I think i'm going to try and update on Sundays every week. I make no promises however.**_

_**Thanks to Keri-chan for being an amazing beta. **_

_**Andddd Yugioh is not mine~! **_

**Please, Remember Me**

**Prologue**

_A small little girl with lots of messy white hair ran around in the luscious green grass of summer. A breeze blew through the hair and pushed the hair back to reveal twinkling doe brown eyes and a giant toothless smile. _

_A taller__, wilder_ _looking boy chased after her with equally white hair. The boy's hair was more wild and out of control then the girls though, and his eyes were a deep blood red. While the girl__'__s denim skirt and white hello kitty hoodie (completed with ears obviously) were still fairly clean__,_ _the boys jeans had grass stains and his shirt was painted in mud. _

_"I bet you can't catch me Kura-nii!" the female teased as she continued to run ahead of 'Kura-nii' __._

_Kura-nii smiled happily in that way that any person of any age does when they have a plan they believe to be genius. "Of course I'll catch you," his heels dug into the dirt stopping him in his place as he placed a hand on his hip. Smoothly he let the name slip from his tongue, "Ryou-chan." _

_Ryou instantly stopped as well and turned around to face Kura. Her brown eyes narrowed and a pout settled on her lips. "I'm not a girl Kura-nii!"_

_Kura-nii laughed, "Then stop wearing skirts Ryou-chan!"_

_"You know my mommy makes me wear these!" Ryou huffed in that adorable manor of his as he stomped his foot. The action was so childish that had anyone older then the two boys themselves been around they probably would have laughed or cooed over Ryou. _

_Kura-nii rolled his eyes, "But she doesn't make you like wearing them dipshit." _

_Ryou gasped and his narrowed eyes flew wide in a second. "Kura-nii__! T__hat's a bad word!" Ryou objected__,_ _"Mommy says I'm never allowed to use it!"_

_Kura-nii rolled his eyes a second time. "You didn't say it, stupid. I said it__,_ _and the only way anyone is going to know I tell is if you tell on me." After a pause for a moment he grinned again and added, "Besides – you've got bigger problems th__a__n me saying a bad word."_

_"Eh? What do you meaaaaa-" the word was dragged out as Kura-nii tackled Ryou and the two of them went tumbling down the hill behind them. When __their bodies finally came to a stop__,_ _they both burst into giggles. _

_After a while they were silent and they ended up just laying side by side – their hands just brushing each others – as they stared up at the clouds. "Ne," Ryou cut through the silence in that gentle and soft voice of his, "Do you think we'll always be together like this Kura-nii?" _

_"Of course," Kura-nii answered without hesitation. "It'll always be me and you – Kura and Ryou." _


	2. Chapter 1: Ryou Bakura

**Please, Remember Me**

****Chapter 1: Ryou Bakura ****

Brown eyes blinked open and stared into the darkness around him. "Kura-nii…?" the boy on the bed whispered as he dug the heel of his hand into his eyes to rub the sleep away. "Who is Kura-nii?" Ryou was almost certain that had been one of those memory dreams people talked about – but he didn't know any Kura-nii.

He sat in the dark of his bedroom for a moment**,** trying to remember**,** before he looked over at his alarm clock. Six fifteen flashed in bright red letters in front of him**,** mocking him with the fact that he was up a whole hour and fifteen minutes earl**ier** th**a**n he would ever have chosen to be.

Ryou stared at the clock for a while before sitting up in bed and running a hand through his long white locks. "At least now I can take a longer shower," he thought out-loud. "Actually take the time to make sure my hair is perfect instead of only half-perfect."

With his mind filled with thoughts of what he could do with his hair that day**,** he swung his legs off his bed and started to walk towards his door. Grabbing the flashlight off the dresser – he was girl enough to admit that he was afraid of his house in the dark and you had to cross a whole room before reaching a light switch! – he flung the door open…

And was blinded with light.

"What the fuck?" he questioned out loud. He was 98 percent sure he hadn't left a light on which left only three explanations.

The first – and most unlikely – was that his father had come to visit him, but this was impossible for a few reasons. The first of all being his father hadn't visited him in over a year and the second being he had told Ryou in his last letter he would be in Iceland for a while.

The second option was that someone had broken into his apartment. But between the neighbors**'** dogs, and the high security on the building he doubted that as well.

The third option was that – "Ryou! You're up early," a familiar voice declared as he looked up into the kitchen doorway and found his third theory was true

Ryou smiled, "Malik, you're here early."

The platinum haired Egyptian raised his shoulders in a casual shrug. "My siblings were gone**,** so it was boring all alone in the house," Malik answered as he disappeared back into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Eggs?" Ryou suggested**,** knowing his friend would be able to make them. Malik hummed to show he had heard Ryou**,** so the white haired boy continued to the bathroom – **the** flashlight on his bedroom floor forgotten now that it wasn't needed.

Malik Ishtar was one of Ryou's friends, his family had moved to Japan before Malik had fully gotten the hang of the language. Which was why the two boys had fallen in together – Ryou had learned many languages when he was younger,**and** Egyptian was one of them. It wasn't unusual to find the blonde in Ryou's home at random hours of the day since he'd given him a key. Originally it'd been for the sake that if Ryou wasn't home and Malik needed a place to crash when his sister and brother – who both worked at the local museum – were away on business trips, but over time it had ended up being used for Malik to wake Ryou up and cook them breakfast.

"I'll be in the shower then," Ryou declared.

Malik hummed, "Don't trip this time~"

"I only did that once!" Ryou pouted. "And it was because you came bursting into the bathroom without warning. Seriously – why do you always wait until the most inconvenient moment to go to the bathroom?"

"Because I'm smooth like that." Ryou couldn't help the mental image of the one smiley with sunglasses which popped into his head.

Stepping into the bathroom**,** Ryou shouted back, "I think it's just because you want to get a kidney infection!" before slamming the bathroom door closed so Malik knew the conversation was ending on that negative note.

By the time Ryou hummed as he took a look in the mirror. He'd spent 20 minutes in the shower and now he just had to finish up his hair. "What to do, what to do," he hummed running a hand through his half-dry locks. A pale hand twirled one of the longer locks gently as he tilted his head in thought.

Without permission from the boy his thoughts drifted back to his dream. "Who was he…?" Ryou found himself wondering out-loud. "Why can't I remember him?"

Before Ryou could think any harder about it the bathroom door flung open. "Ryou~!" Malik cried wrapping his arms firmly around Ryou's uniform covered legs, "Duke**'**s* being mean to me!"

"Duke is here?"

"Yeah," a voice from the door _answered_ and Ryou looked up to see his only other friend Duke Devlin leaning against the doorway.

Duke was a friend of Ryou's from back when he'd lived in America as a child. Duke's – like Ryou's – family had a lot of money andthe boys _had_ therefore been around each other a lot. When Duke had found out about Ryou living alone he'd been quick to rent out the apartment next to Ryou – making the two of them the only ones on the floor other th**a**n the family across the hallway.

As he tried to pry Malik off his leg, Ryou asked, "What did you do to Mal?"

"Nothing," snorted Duke. When Ryou gave him 'the look'**,** he rolled his eyes. "It really wasn't that bad. Seriously Ryou – all I did was tell him that there was no way the perfects** were going to let him wear that much jewelry, and that even if they did – someone's likely to try and steal it."

Ryou glared at the dark haired boy. Brown eyes silently telling him that even if it was true, that didn't mean he had to tell Malik that. "Mal," Ryou said when he heard his stomach growl, "why don't we go have breakfast?"

"Oh yeah! Breakfast!" Malik remembered bouncing back quickly. "I made omelets. Cheese and Mushrooms for you, Sausage for me, and bacon for Duke."

"Bacon?" Duke suddenly stood straight up instead of slouching against the doorway. "I heard Bacon." Malik unlatched himself from Ryou's leg and walked towards the kitchen, Duke quickly following as he questioned Malik about the bacon.

Laughing at his friends behavior**,** Ryou followed them – questions about his dream pushed into the back of his mind. Little did he know that the source of his earlier wondering was currently across the street….

Notes:

*: I used Duke's 4Kids name because he's from America here.

** Perfects are kind of like hall monitors in Japan... Think Kyoya Hibari but slightly less scary girls (Cookies to those who have actually watched that anime and get that reference)


	3. Chapter 2: Bakura Touzoku

**Please, Remember**

**Me**

**Chapter 2: Bakura Touzoku **

Bakura Touzoku was not pleased. He'd been sitting at the coffee shop for ten minutes now and there was still no sign of either of the two men he was suppose to be meeting. He tapped one sneaker against the pole under the table in annoyance and cast a glance out the window behind him – red eyes searching for his sometimes friends.

"I hate them." he mumbled to himself. He didn't usually come to this part of town but Honda had claimed this place had great doughnut – and they did, as Bakura had already discovered – and Marik had wanted to meet up. "I hate them both so much..."

"No you don't," said a voice that was just full of arrogance. Bakura turned his head to see the spiky haired blonde drop into the chair next to him. "Sorry I'm late – something came up."

"I know I'm going to regret this," Bakura paused and took a bite out of his chocolate doughnut (actually – it was his fifth) before going on, "but what came up?"

Marik grinned as he leaned back – tilting his chair back onto two legs – and answered, "I ran into some hot girls on the street and-"

"Stop," a third voice declared as there was the sound of someone flopping into the last chair.

In unison Marik and Bakura sung, "Wait a minute put a little love in it~"

"That got old after the first week," Honda complained as he put his head on his arms. "One of you go get me a coffee."

"Hey!" Bakura objected as Honda took the doughnut from his hand and bit into it. "That's my chocolate doughy goodness! Give it back!" In response the brunette stuck his tongue out at his white haired friend and bit into the doughnut again.

"So why were you so late today?" Marik asked, tilting his head to crack his neck. Him being late wasn't unusual, but Honda almost always arrived before Bakura or Marik.

"My mom decided that since private tutors didn't seem to be working," he stopped to take yet another bite of Bakura's doughnut, which was beginning to have an effect on Bakura's mood because that was a really really good doughnut, "she was going to enroll me in public school." It was quiet for a long time before Marik and Bakura burst into uncontrollable laughter. The kind of laughter where fists pounded against the table, tears rolled down their cheeks, and they were gasping for air every few seconds, but still couldn't stop.

"I don't know why you're laughing!" Honda yelled over their laughter – ignoring how everyone in the room was staring at them, "your moms enrolled you too." They went deadly silent as they took in his words.

"You're kidding right?" Marik asked. Honda just grabbed Marik's mint cappuccino and took a sip – watching the blonde and white haired boys over the top of the cup.

He watched as realization filled red and lavender eyes, and then said eyes were filled with a mixture of panic and helplessness. "This is horrible!" Bakura shouted, slumping against the table. "We'll have to...to...to... GO TO SCHOOL!"

"I don't want to learn!" Marik whined as his head fell down onto the table with a loud thump.

"We should get going," Honda said with a yawn as he picked up the bag he'd brought into the coffee shop with him and began digging.

Marik and Bakura stropped their melt down in order to look at him. They exchanged glances before asking in unison, "Why leave now? We just got here."

Honda pulled his hands out of the bag with a uniform in each of them and thrusted them into the boys chests as he answered, "We have school in an hour and your moms said we'd be in trouble if we were late."

"Now you tell us!" screamed Marik in frustration. "How am I suppose to get home, get all fabulous, and then _still _make it across down for school in an hour?"

Honda snorted, "You aren't."

"I'm...not?"

"Nope," he placed one hand on Marik's back and one on Bakura's as he slowly pushed them towards a door. He kicked the door open with his foot and then pushed the two boys in, "You're changing in the guys bathroom!" He tossed an object that looked like a comb to Bakura, "Have fun boys'."

"Wait!" Marik shouted at the door closed. "How the fuck are you getting ready while we're in here?"

They could hear Honda whistling from outside the door before he shouted back, "I'm already in my uniform. You bastard's just didn't notice it since you were busy being idiots."

Hearing footsteps walking away from the door, and Honda mumbling something about getting another doughnut Marik sighed. He threw his uniform onto the counter and unbuttoned his pants, "We're going to kill him right?"

"Slowly and painfully," Bakura replied as he pulled his tee-shirt off. "And preferably with the usage of knives as well."

Marik hummed – his jeans had been discarded leaving him in only his black cupcake boxers – as he pulled his uniform pants off the counter, "I was thinking more whips and chains."

"I had no idea you were that kinky, Mar."

As Marik and Bakura plotted his death, Honda was innocently eating a grape jelly doughnut and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. 

**E/n: **So Doughnuts...

I'm very picky about them unlike these guys. If it's not a doughnut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles I will not touch it. All other doughnuts are just disgusting to me – which is weird since most people think of doughnuts as the candy of breakfast foods.

Once again: thanks to my amaaaazing Beta Keri-chan~ Because honestly I couldn't of wished for anything better then her ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Transfer Students

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 3: Transfer Students**

When Ryou stepped into the halls of Domino High his ears were assaulted by gossip.

"Third year-"

"Three uniforms and-"

"-huge diamond-"

"So," Duke whistled, "we've got three new rich kids coming to school."

Malik shrugged, "Their third years so it's got nothing to do with us." As if it had known what Malik had said the first bell – the one for third years since they started class five minutes before the others – rang out closing their mouths.

"Ow," Duke complained when the shrill ringing stopped. "Why is that shit so fucking loud?"

"Other then the fact that we're right next to the speakers?" Ryou mused.

Malik laughed, "So that the 3rd years can hear it over the sound of how awesome I am obviously."

"That made...no sense. At all," he replied – his eye brows scrunched in confusion as he tried to sort out what Malik had said. "Did it Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head, "I heard no sense. Do you want some aspirin?" Duke nodded his head, so Ryou swung his bag off his shoulder and dug though it before producing a small bottle of pills.

"La gasp~" Malik exclaimed dramatically placing a hand over his mouth. "The sweet and innocent Ryou Bakura has dru-"

A pale hand was slapped over his mouth harshly, "Shut up before someone gets Ryou in trouble, you idiot. Someone's obviously going to get the wrong idea with the way you said that."

"Mokay," Malik spoke against Duke's hand. Cautiously, Duke began to move his hand away from Malik's lips. Just as he completely pulled away Malik went running down the hall screaming, "Ryou's got drugs! Ryou's got drugs! Ryou Bakura has drugs!"

"Damn it, Malik!" screeched Duke as he ran after the blonde Egyptian. Ryou glanced around at the people staring at him before nervously walking after them. He really hope he didn't get in trouble for this. He also really hoped they learned how to be quieter but he highly doubted that would ever happen.

/

"Okay class," the teacher declared as he closed the door behind him. "We have new students today." He allowed them to whisper amongst themselves for a moment before going on. "Boys' why don't you introduce yourselves now?"

Marik grinned – Bakura could practically see the imaginary charm dial being cranked up - "I'm Marik Ishnar. Please take care of me!" The girls all blushed a deep red when he gave them a suggestive wink.

"Is that Egyptian?" the teacher asked from where he sat at his desk.

"Yup~" the blonde grinned widely, "We moved here from Egypt five years ago. How did you now, Mr. Motou?"

"I studied Egyptian history in college."

Marik stepped back and allowed Honda to go next. "I'm Hiroto Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can have lots of fun times together!" The girls smiled gently – each of them wondering if this was the kind princely kind of boy they'd heard so much about from the girls at other schools.

"Bakura Touzoku," Bakura grumbled. "Stay away from me and we won't have any problems." He could see the stars in the eyes of the girls who liked his "type," whatever that meant.

"Now then- where to seat you..."

As the teacher looked around the room for where to seat then the three boys moved close to each other. "Would it kill you to be nice?" Marik hissed at Bakura when he was close enough.

"Would it kill you not to be a man whore?" Bakura shot back. He glanced at his classmates before adding, "Besides, the girls seemed to like it."

Marik huffed, "I am not a man whore. I just like to please woman."

"I don't have a problem with the 'pleasing woman' part you idiot! I have a problem with all the hormones rolling off your horny ass body," Bakura replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Boys – summer down," Honda joked in his mother voice.

"Oh shut up, Honda!" the two snapped together.

"So mean to me..." Honda pouted. "I thought we were friends."

Bakura didn't get to answer because someone out in the hallway – one of the first or second years who still had three minutes until class began no doubt – shouted, "La gasp~ The sweet and innocent Ryou Bakura has dru-"

"Did he say Ryou Bakura?" questioned Bakura – his red eyes focused solely on the oak door now.

"mm what?" Marik questioned. He hadn't properly heard Bakura's question since he was leaning against a desk flirting with the girl in belonged to her. When he processed Bakura's words he answered, "Yeah I think so."

Bakura began walking towards the door, "I'll be back in a few minutes guys."

"Oka-hey! Wait, where are you going Bakura!" Honda shouted – but Bakura was already running down the hallway towards the voice. "Fine! But when your mom kills you its your own damn fault!"

Mentally Bakura apologized to Honda. However, he had to keep his promise...

"_It'll always be me and you – Kura and Ryou..._"

E/n: I swear to god they will meet next chapter! Im just a horrible person and keep you all in suspense...


	5. Chapter 4: The Remeeting

A/n: there are a million and four reasons im not posting this until 9:14 my time. But none of them are really good reasons so i won't go into detail.

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 4: The Remeeting**

Bakura was fighting his way through hordes of first and second years when the bell for them rang. He let out a frustrated curse as students began hurrying to their classes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he repeated. All around him heads of dark colored hair moved around. Why couldn't he find a single head of snow white hair? He knew he hadn't heard incorrectly, someone had shouted Ryou Bakura and it wasn't exactly a common name so it had to be his Ryou.

The mental thought of his darling Ryou-chan brought a smile to Bakura's face. With a new found energy, he continued pushing through the crowd of students.

Just when the crowd had thinned, Bakura tripped over his own feet. When his face hit the floor he let out a groan of pain but didn't make a move to stand up. "This sucks," Bakura mumbled as he blew strands of white hair from his eyes.

He still hadn't moved from the floor when black shoes came into view. A soft voice then asked, "Would you like a hand?" Bakura didn't say anything as he took the pale hand offered to him.

When he was pulled to his feet his crimson eyes met soft doe brown ones and he gasped, "Ryou-chan..."

"Yes?" answered the boy in front of him. The widening of his brown eyes made Bakura realize he'd replied to the name out of habit, "Do I know you?"

Bakura took a deep breath – trying to calm down and at the same time remember what his mother had told him so many years ago. Finally he settled on saying, "No – but I know you Ryou-chan." The words had already left his mouth by the time he realized exactly how creepy that sounded.

"Ryou-chan..." Ryou whispered. No one had called him that. Not except for... "Kura-nii?" he guessed. There was a sudden throb in Ryou's head and then everything went black.

(LINEOFEPICNESS!)

_Six year old Ryou hid behind his fathers leg. Ignoring all the leg hair in his face, brown eyes peeked curiously out from behind the large appendage __to look at the other boy. _

_Another boy stood across from him with his arms folded and two sets of legs standing behind him – since he couldn't see their faces Ryou guessed they were adults. Like Ryou he had white hair, but his was messier and he had crimson red eyes that reminded of Ryou of blood once it starts dripping down your leg when you skim your knee. The other boy was wearing dark jeans and a white tank top containing a black heart with two swords driven through it. Ryou thought it was a lot better looking then the jean skirt, baby pink tank top, and green half jacket his mother was making him wear. _

_"Ryou, please come out here," pleaded his own mother. She had bent down to talk to Ryou after giving his little sister to the other boys mother. "Don't you want to make some new friends?"_

_"Duke," was Ryou's only answer. _

_Ryou's father sighed as he ran a hand through his brown locks, "I told you Ryou wasn't ready to visit Japan yet. But does anyone ever listen to me? Of course not."_

_"Maybe this was a bad idea..." his mother sighed clearly ignoring her husband's last sentences as she stood up."I'm sorry Misa-chan, Hikaru. I really thought he'd want to meet Bakura. He seemed so excited when we were on the plane..." _

_"Should we try Bakura talking to him instead?" asked a man's voice that most certainly didn't belong to Ryou's father. _

_"Maybe..."_

_"Will you go try that Kura?" the man asked – from behind his fathers leg Ryou could see a jean clad leg nudge the other boy forwards. _

_"But dad!" the other boy objected in a whiny tone. "Girls have cooties!"_

_Ryou's face heated up and turned a bright pink as he shorted, "I'm not a girl!"_

_"You're wearing a skirt. Only girls wear skirts!"_

_"Only because mommy said I looked cuter this way!"_

_"Guys aren't cute."_

_"Stupid Kura!" Ryou shouted, having remembered what the others had called the boy, as he puffed his cheeks out. _

_(_LINEOFEPICNESS)

"an...Ryou-chan!" Ryou's eyes opened slowly until he found himself staring up at worried crimson ones. "Are you okay Ryou-chan?"

"W-what happened?" Ryou asked as he pushed up off the floor. His head was throbbing painfully.

Bakura bit his lip in worry before releasing it. "I think you just fainted. Are you sure you're okay Ryou-chan?"

Ryou's pale hand was brought up to his head, "My head hurts a bit."

"Come on," Bakura declared standing up and holding a hand out to him. Ryou looked at it curiously as his head spun with fragments of memories. "I'm just going to take you to the nurse. I swear."

Ryou looked at him for another minute before taking said hand. "I trust you," Ryou answered before unconsciously adding, "Kura-nii." Both of them looked shocked at the name – Bakura having thought Ryou didn't remember him and Ryou having not intended to say it.

"I-I'm sorry," Ryou stuttered. His white hair fell into his eyes, "Y-You probably don't want me to call you that now that we're older..."

Bakura shook his head as he pulled Ryou up, "It's not that. I just thought you didn't remember me."

"I-I don't really," Ryou answered truthfully. "I can only remember bits and pieces."

"That's okay," Bakura stated with a calming smile. "What matters is we're together again." Even as he was pulled towards the nurse's office, Ryou felt as though he was missing something.


	6. Chapter 5: I Want That

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 5: I Want That **

"I thought he was just going to the bathroom," Duke growled as his green eyes watched the teacher move around the room. Malik didn't take his eyes off of his notebook as he doodled on the margin of the paper. When the teacher said something he deemed important he would stop long enough to jot it down and then continued his doodle. Seeing that he was being ignored, Duke growled and threw his eraser at Malik, "Stop drawing and listen damn it!"

"I am listening," Malik replied smoothly. "I'm just not looking at your ugly face."

"Oh really? What'd I say then?"

"I thought he was just going to the bathroom," Malik quoted directly – lavender eyes glancing over at the dark haired boy. "I don't know what you're so worried about. He left five minutes ago – it takes two just to get down to the bathroom."

Duke licked his lips, "It's just...he's been really weird this morning."

Malik hummed, "I know. He was out of it this morning too. He didn't notice me until I was talking to him. Maybe he had a bad dream or something."

"Maybe..." Duke answered quietly. Even as the words left his mouth something felt off, like that wasn't all there was to it.

"Mr. Devlin! Mr. Ishtar! Do you have something you'd like to share with us?" the teacher demanded sharply.

They shook their heads and answered in unison, "No sir." The teacher looked at them for another moment before turning back around and picking the lesson back up. Although the two had stopped talking, the conversation still lingered in the back of their minds.

When the bell rung Malik gathered his stuff and said to Duke, "He didn't come back..."

Duke bit his lip again, "I know." He was too worried about his white haired friend to fight with Malik over the obviousness of the previous statement.

"I'll tell you if he shows up for geometry," Malik said. Duke nodded and the two separated for their second hour classes.

(LINEOFEPICNESS!)

"Where did that fucker go?" growled Honda. While he was normally the level-headed and smart one, the bell had just rung and Bakura hadn't returned after his little stunt which upset Honda a bit since he knew his mother would get on his case about it. He was suppose to watch over Bakura and Marik and make sure they both did as they were supposed to.

Marik popped a bubble with a piece of blueberry gum some girl had given him during class, "Dunno, but can you help me find room 216?"

"Sure sure," Honda mumbled as his eyes began to scan the gold plates above doorways. Suddenly something hit him, "Wait 216? Why do you need a second year class?"

"I have to take 2nd year geometry," he replied. Marik popped another bubble before adding, "My tutor skipped that apparently."

Honda shook his head, "He probably taught it – you just didn't listen."

"Touche," looking up Marik found himself looking at a plate with the numbers 126. Without saying anything to Honda he turned into the room – leaving the other talking to himself in the hall.

The 3rd year had barely entered the room when something caught his eye. Sitting in a corner next to the window – a empty seat in front and next to him – staring out said window was a boy with tanned skin and platinum gold hair. A pure gold earring dangled off one ear and several gold bracelets were on the boy's wrists.

Marik knew that style...

He grabbed the arm of the nearest girl and put on his very best smile before asking, "Sorry to bother you but do you know who that boy is?"

Dazed she followed his gaze and answered, "Malik."

"Last name?"

"Ishtar. I think he's Egyptian."

Marik grinned at the fact that his assumption had been correct. "Thank you," he told her – grinning directly at her now – before slipping into the seat next to the boy. When he didn't seem to be noticed, Marik asked in Arabian, _"You're Malik. Correct?"_

This seemed to catch the boy's attention because he looked over at Marik and asked in just as smooth Arabian, "_Yes. Who are you?" _

Switching back to a language that wouldn't get them odd stares, Marik grinned and replied, "Marik Ishnar. I'm a third year transfer."

"From Egypt?" Malik questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No – I was tutored privately before. I was raised in Egypt until I was nine though. I recognized your jewelery."

Deep purple eyes watched as the younger boy lightly jingled his wrist unconsciously. Malik looked as though he was about to say something to Marik when something caught his eye, "I have to go." He grabbed his bag from the floor and went to meet a gentle white haired boy who reminded Marik of Bakura at the doorway.

_"I want that,"_ Marik whispered to himself as he watched Malik pull the boy out of the room completely with a worried look on his face as he lectured him.


	7. Chapter 6: Yeah! That's his seat!

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 6: Yeah! That's his Seat!**

Ryou had just stepped into his math class when a whirlwind caught his wrist and pulled him right out. "Where the hell have you been?" hissed the whirlwind now identified as Malik.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryou as he tilted his head innocently.

"You told us you were going to the bathroom and then disappeared!" Malik exclaimed – his hands waving dramatically. "If you hadn't shown up for second hour, Duke and I would have sent a search party to find you!"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm sorry, Mal. I ran into someone and we ended up having to go to the nurse to get him band-aids." It wasn't a complete lie – they had bandaged the cuts Bakura had gained from his fall – but Ryou didn't dare tell the other about him fainting. If he did Malik would freak out, tell Duke, and then Duke would freak out and go into mother hen mode and then that would just be troubling.

"Hey..." Ryou said noticing how Malik's eyes kept slipping away from his face and towards the door of the classroom. "Is something on your mind?"

Malik shook his head after a moment, "Nothing. I just keep getting the feeling someone's staring at me."

"Creepy," the (slightly) taller boy replied – his own brown eyes glancing over as well.

They were silent for a moment before Malik shook his head, "Lets go before class starts." Ryou nodded as he followed the blonde back into class – ignorant of the dark purple eyes narrowing at him in a combination of silent rage and jealousy.

"Oh yeah!" Ryou exclaimed remembering something from earlier. "I told Kura-nii him and his friends could sit with us at lunch."

(LINEOFEPICNESS)

"Ryou-chan this is Honda and Marik," Bakura declared waving his hands between them. "Guys – this is Ryou Bakura. He's a childhood friend."

Ryou smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Honda answered with a smile of his own.

Marik winked, "Pleasure indeed."

"Stop being a man whore for five god damn minutes," hissed Bakura – elbowing the others ribcage.

Marik just hummed gently before asking, "Where are you friends Ryou?" The way the Egyptian shifted his eyes around as if in search of someone made Bakura think there was more to that sentence then the other was letting on.

"They went to get lunch. They could be back soon," Ryou replied – glancing over at the lunch line briefly. "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks," said Honda as he took a seat. Bakura took the seat directly to Ryou's left and Marik sat in the seat next to him. Honda was going to sit next to him, but Marik gave him a glare so he moved over one.

They'd settled into meaningless chatter when a voice cut through, "Why the hell is there somebody in my seat?"

Bakura looked up to find a boy with dark emerald eyes and jet black hair standing over him – a dice earring hung off his ear and he balancing two soda's, a tray, and a salad in his arms. Standing next to him was a blonde boy with lavender eyes and several pieces of jewelery.

"Hey you two," Ryou smiled up at them. "This is Marik, Honda, and Bakura." Bakura nodded towards them, Honda waved gently, and Marik just grinned like an idiot – which made Bakura even more suspicious of him. "Guys, this is Malik and Duke – my best friends."

"_Why_ is he in my seat?" Duke repeated.

At the same time Malik looked at Marik and said, "Why is he here?"

"Oh um...you can sit on my other side Duke," Ryou said patting the seat Bakura wasn't sitting in.

"But that's _my _seat," Malik exclaimed. Ryou shifted his eyes nervously in search of an answer to the problem.

Marik grinned, "You can sit by me, sexy."

"_Gaatak dahya*_," Malik spat out.

Marik's smile dropped and Ryou exclaimed, "Mal! That was uncalled for!"

Malik just huffed, "I'm going to sit with Yugi." 

* = roughly translated to Go to Hell.


	8. Chapter 7: Friends Exist to Meddle in

**Please, Remember Me  
><strong>**Chapter 7: Friends exist to Meddle in your Non-existent Love life**

"Would someone please do something about this already!" Bakura exclaimed standing up. It'd been a few weeks since he'd arrived at the school and things had only been getting more and more awkward amongst the group.

Ryou looked up at him – blinking a few times – before saying, "What are you talking about Kura-nii?"

"Mar and bracelet boy obviously!"

"Malik," supplied Duke lazily as he stabbed his fork into Ryou's salad and stole a ranch covered piece of chick. "What about them?"

Bakura rolled his eyes as he flopped back into his seat, "The tension, guys'! The tension!"

"Tension? What tension?" Honda questioned as he joined the group with his own lunch tray in his hand.

"The sexual tension between Marik and bracelet boy," Bakura replied.

"Malik," Duke corrected again, "and I don't think that's sexual tension – Malik's made it clear he hates Marik's very being."

Bakura clicked his tongue, "Don't you know that love is such a passionate emotion that is sometimes masquerades as hate to protect the person feeling it?"

"Like Hayner and Seifer*!" Ryou exclaimed before he could stop himself. He quickly clapped both of his hands over his mouth as his face turned a bright red.

Bakura grinned, "Kingdom Hearts fan eh?" Ryou didn't get to response because Bakura flung himself right back into his previous rant, "Exactly like Hayner and Seifer! So you know what we're going to do?" He looked at each of the other three with mischievous red eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Duke drawled after swallowing a grape.

Bakura ignored him. "We're going to meddle in their business! Because as their best friends, we're allowed to do that – it's a rule," he answered with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Why?" Ryou questioned. "If they love each other won't they work it out themselves?"

Honda pointed his fork – which still had a bit of potato on it – at Ryou, "The boy speaks the truth 'Kura."

Bakura grinned, "Some people just need a little push."

Honda ate what was on his fork before asking, "What prey tell are we going to do?"

Another grin lit up Bakura's face as he answered, "The most cliché thing I could possibly think of obviously."

**(LINEOFEPICNESS)**

"Why am I here?" questioned Duke – he wasn't sure if it was to himself or the person next to him – as he crouched behind a bush with Honda.

Not missing a beat, Honda replied, "Because Ryou used the puppy dog eyes."

"Ahhh yes – the eyes of doom. The eyes that could make even Cloud Strife** crack."

The duo sat in silence for a while before Honda let himself drop from the tops of his feet to his butt and shifted so he was sitting criss-cross applesauce. Duke watched him out of the corner of his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting obviously," the brunette answered. "They're not gonna be here for a while, Bakura only had us come so early because he wanted an excuse to drag Ryou out here. If I'm going to wait I might as well be comfortable."

Duke watched him for another minute before dropping himself, "This is a stupid plan."

Honda hummed, "Bakura's a stupid guy."

"Well that's kind of mean," Duke commented. "Aren't you guys friends?"

"I say it _because_ I'm his friend. After all, if I didn't who would?" Honda answered. "Besides -it's the truth."

"Yeah, but isn't that kind of mean? I only call Malik names to his face – and it's never anything that he would actually take offense to."

Honda shrugged, "Bakura and Marik don't have a problem. They call me names all the time too – I guess that's just our way of showing that we care."

Duke just hummed, not really understanding how making fun of someone could be a way of showing affection.

**(LINEOFEPICNESS!)**

"Here," Bakura declared as he handed Ryou a lemon ice cream cone. Ryou was sitting at the other side of the table with his brown eyes covered by a pair of over sized sunglasses and a baseball cap that could just barely contain all of his hair, but he looked cute to Bakura anyways.

Ryou smiled – pushing his glasses back up his nose with one finger while taking the ice cream with the other, "Thank you Kura-nii."

Bakura just smiled, "You're welcome Ryou-chan."

They sat in silence for a while before Ryou spoke up, "So, Kura-nii why are we out here in disguises when Honda and Duke are hiding in the bushes?"

"No reason really," Bakura shrugged. "I just set it up that way."

Ryou didn't believe him – but he kept that to himself. "When are Malik and Marik suppose to get here?"

"I told Mar noonish..." Bakura looked away from his from – having had his head bent down to take a drink – only to start laughing.

Ryou tilted his head, "Whats so funny?"

"Y-You've g-got ice cream on you chin!" Bakura giggled. Ryou blushed as he went to wipe it off – only to have Bakura grab his wrist. "I'll get it for you." Leaning in he swiped the lemon ice cream off Ryou's chin and then pulled away - putting his thumb into his mouth to suck the ice cream off it – leaving Ryou with a tomato red face.

They stared at each other for a while before something over Bakura's head caught Ryou's eye, "They're here." 

*:Seifer and Hayner are characters from the video game Kingdom Hearts. I ship them hardcore.

**: Cloud Strife is a character from Final Fantasy...seven I believe.


	9. Chapter 8: If Only He'd Kept Eating

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 8: If Only He'd Just Kept Eating Those Doritos...**

Marik was sprawled out on his bed with a bag of Doritos next to him and a horror movie on the TV screen in front of him like he did every Saturday, when his room was filled with music – drowning out the sound of the girl on the TV screaming.

As he grabbed the remote and rewound the DVD, he picked up his phone and flipped it open, "What could be so important you're interrupting Saturday horror time Bakura?"

Bakura laughed, "You mean other than everything?"

"I'm hanging up."

"It's about Malik," Bakura declared right as Marik was moving to hit the end call button.

Marik stopped – debating if this was a sick joke or not – for a moment before moving the phone back to his shoulder, "What about him?" He pressed the pause button now that he had the horror movie back to where he wanted it.

"Ryou convinced him to meet up with you today. Think you can come to the Park by that doughnut shop?" Bakura replied. Marik almost dropped his phone to cheer.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! When?"

"Noonish," Bakura answered smoothly, "Call me afterward and tell me how it went buddy." With that the white haired boy hung up.

Marik was so excited that it took a minute for all of the information to be taken in. But once it did, panic set on his face, "How am I suppose to get ready in an _hour?" _With a frustrated scream he jumped off his bed and hurried to his bedroom. This was one occasion he couldn't be late for and he only had an hour to shower, do his hair, and then get to the park.

**(LineOfEpicness!)**

Malik stared up at his ceiling – listening to the two people on the radio talking to each other as his thoughts drifted around the place. He missed Ryou, he missed teasing Duke... Why wasn't he hanging out with them during school anymore?

A picture of a grinning Marik flashed through his head. Oh yeah him...

"I don't really _hate _Marik, I suppose," Malik thought out loud. "I mean, I don't even know him that well. He just kind of creeps me out – but he flirts with like everyone so it's not like it means anything."

"_**But you want it to mean something," **_a voice in his nagged.

"Pfft I do not," Malik answered. If either Rashid or Isis had been in the room he wouldn't have spoken back to that annoying conscious of his, but since they weren't he had no probably with it. They can't put you in a mental institution if they don't know it happened now can they!

The voice pffted back at him, "_**Yes you do."**_

__"I do not you stupid voice!" Malik exclaimed hitting himself in the head with his pillow as he turned over onto his stomach.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, "Malik."

Malik shot up quickly, "Isis! It's not what it looks like!"

"Uh-huh..." his sister answered – her voice giving away that she didn't believe a thing coming out of his mouth. "Anyway – Ryou is on the phone."

He quickly snatched the phone from her hand and shut the door in her face – his cheeks bright pink with embarrassment. "Ryou?" he said once he'd brought the phone up to his ear.

The familiar voice of his best friend replied, "Malik! Hi!"

"Yeah hi," Malik answered with a chuckle as he made his way back to the bed. "What's up?"

There was a pause and the sound of someone scribbling onto a piece of paper and then said paper being ripped out of something before Ryou answered, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with Duke and I today?"

"Sure, when and where?" Malik replied, too happy that he would finally be able to hang out with his friends without the idiot trio (Honda was only stupid by association) to come up with his usual insult for Duke.

There was more scribbling and tearing, "Noonish at Crystal Park?"

"Sure! See you soon," Malik answered – nodding despite the fact that Ryou wouldn't be able to see it.

There was a happy tone to Ryou's voice as he answered, "Cool. I'll see you then." There was the click of the phone being hung up.

Malik sat on his bed smiling to himself for a minute before getting up. If he was going out with his friends he needed to find some clothing that wasn't worn by 40 year old women when they were watching fitness videos.

**(LineOfEpicness)**

Malik was sitting on a bench in the park – his legs criss crossed on the bench seat – as he waited for Ryou and Duke when he heard a voice shout his name. Turning his head he found Marik running towards him with the most ridiculous grin on his face. "Oh great," Malik sighed, "It's him."

Coming to a stop in front of Malik, the other boy grinned, "Sorry I'm late."

Malik tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "Late? Late for what?"

"For our meeting obviously!"

"Our what?" Malik answered – his eyebrows scrunching together. "What are you talking about idiot?"

He watched as Marik's smile dropped, "Bakura told me you wanted to meet up with me today."

"Bakura told you..." Malik remembered the scribbling sound in the background when he'd been talking to Ryou. "Those fuckers set this up!"

Marik's frown changed into a sad smile, "I guess I'll just go home then..."

The younger boy watched Marik walk away for a minute before calling, "Hey Marik!" The third year turned around – the same pained expression on his face. "You want to hang out with me? It'd be a shame to come all the way out here just to turn back around."

Malik hadn't known it was possible to smile as widely as Marik did at that moment.

**A/n: **I didn't know whether to use Isis or Ishizu (they are the same right? Just one is the 4Kids name...right? RIGHT?) so I flipped a coin and Isis won :D It's not like I hate 4Kids or anything...(okay who am I kidding? _Everyone _hates 4Kids).

Yeah...I'm just going to leave before anyone else gets pissed at me.


	10. Chapter 9: Jobs, Skates, and Babysitters

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 9: Jobs, Skates, and Babysitters**

Music flooded Marik's ears as he was pulled into a giant building by Malik. "Where are we?" questioned Marik looking around – all around the building there were little kids running around. Some of them were running around in orange-and-white roller skates while others were out on the wooden floor in the center of the place. There were even a few sitting at booths eating and a group of what were clearly male teens were messing around in the arcade area.

"It's a roller rink, obviously," Malik replied smoothly as he directed Marik to the skate counter. "I work here part time. It's a really big hang out in this part of town."

"It's like an hour from where you live though isn't it?" Marik asked looking around.

Malik shook his head, "I live around here. I just go to school on the other side of town because it's better for my education." Marik didn't say anything because they had just reached the skate counter. "Oh Miho~"

"Malik? Is that you?" A lavender haired girl appeared from within the rows of skates, "It is you! I though you didn't work until Tuesday!"

Marik felt his heart flutter as he looked at the smile on Malik's face as he laughed before answering the girl, "I don't Miho. I'm here as a costumer today."

"Oh!" Miho gave a laugh of her own, "A size 11 then right?"

"And a uh..." he glanced back at Marik.

"Fourteen," Marik supplied.

"That."

Miho seemed to have just noticed him because she looked at Marik – looking up his body and then back door – before grinning and sending a wink towards Malik, "Nice catch, buddy."

"Miho! It's not-" Malik cut himself off as Miho disappeared in search of their skates. Marik didn't miss the glance the lavender eyed teen sent in his direction.

**(LINEOFEPICNESS)**

"Okay, now your right foot," Malik instructed – his hands were being tightly gripped by Marik as the taller blonde stepped out onto the rink. In retrospect he probably should of made sure Marik knew how to roller skate before bringing him to a roller rink. But for everyone he knew, knowing how to roller skate was a given because otherwise you'd have nothing to do other than walk around town window shopping with a bad case of the 'wants.' Slowly he started to move backwards, "Good now just glide."

"Don't let go!" Marik exclaimed, suddenly tightening his grip on Malik's hands. He was to busy freaking out too notice the wince that crossed Malik's face though.

Malik took a deep breath, "It's okay, I won't. Just calm down Marik."

The larger boy took a deep breath of his own before nodding, "Okay...I can do this..."After a while, the two were laughing as Malik pulled them around the giant oval shaped rink.

Malik had just pulled them into the middle when a voice shouted, "Malik!" and then two young boys came running towards him and Marik.

"Mokuba, Noah," he answered smiling as the two eight years smiled up at him. "Did Seto bring you over?"

"We walked," Noah declared proudly. "All by ourselves, just like you do!"

Malik glanced around the room – no big men in suits... "Mokuba, Noah, did you tell Seto you were coming here?"

"Nope~!" Mokuba replied popping the P in the word. "Because we're big boys just like Nii-chan and you!"

"You _can't _do that guys," Malik hissed at the two boys – instantly feeling bad about it when the twins* looked down at the ground in shame. He ran a hand through his hair, "Look...just...Go turn in your skates and I'll walk you home okay?"

The two boys didn't look up as they mumbled, "Okay..." in unison before skating away.

Malik turned his attention to Marik, "I have to go. They live all the way on the East Side and if they don't get home soon their brother is going to send a search party out..."

"Can I walk with you?" Marik requested as he tried to skate to the other side without Malik helping him – the shorter boy always ready to catch him if he fell or needed help. "I live over there, so it's not like I'm going out of my way. If you want I could even call a car..."

"No."

"No?"

"No, you can walk with us sure. But if Seto finds out those two got in a car with a stranger – regardless of me being with them – he'll have my head."

By now the two of them were sitting on a bench unlacing their skates, "Who are they anyways?"

"Oh Mokuba and Noah Kaiba. Their brother is the President of Kaiba Cooperation – where my brother worked when we first moved here," Malik replied, pulling his right skate off and starting on the left. "I babysit them a lot and Seto wants them to have a somewhat normal life without being hounded by the media like he was so he has them hangout over here instead of on the other side of town."

Marik tilted his head, "Since when does that stop the media?"

"Since Seto has restraining orders on 7 magazines, and 4 TV stations – it would be five but he had that one go up in flames in a non-literal sense. Nobody wants that to happen to them so they just leave the twins alone and focus on getting the scope on Seto," Malik answered with a grin.

"Malik~ we're ready to go," chimed Noah suddenly appearing next to the bench. Mokuba was standing next to him with a Gatorade in his hand which he held out to Malik in a gesture to open it.

"Will you get that for him while I take care of our skates?" asked Malik gesturing to the Gatorade.

"Sure," Marik replied handing Malik said skates before taking the bottle from Mokuba.

He had just walked away when Mokuba asked, "Do you love Malik?"

Marik was so shocked he fumbled with the bottle in his hands, "W-What made you ask that question, Mokuba?"

"Because Malik never brings people here," a third voice spoke up and Marik looked up to find the girl from earlier – Miho – standing there with her hands on her hips. "Even if he hasn't admitted it to himself yet, he really likes you, enough that he wanted all of us to like you."

"You think so..." Marik mused as he passed the energy drink back to Mokuba absently.

Miho huffed, "I _know _so. I've known Malik since he moved here five years ago and I've worked with him for four, not once in that time frame did he ever bring anyone here - not even Ryou and Duke."

As Malik returned and Miho wished them goodbye (her shift apparently over now), Marik couldn't help letting a little bit of hope swell inside of him.

Maybe...just maybe he had a chance.

*: So I was debating between Noah and Mokuba being a couple or brothers. Eventually I settled on brothers and made them twins. Making Noah, Seto's brother as well and there for making him protective of both of them -that and I'm to make-up for Seto being a douche in Masquerade... 

I missed you guys. I promise to update regularly again.


	11. Chapter 10: Monday Smuckday

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 10: Monday, Smuckday**

Bakura's head slammed against his desk, "I hate Mondays." Honda glanced over at the albino as he sucked on a lollipop given to him by one of the girls in the class but opted to let him suffer in silence.

"Hello, my best bestie, best friends," sung Marik as he came into the room.

"Where you just..." Honda paused for a second wondering if maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him – maybe he _should _go to the eye doctor. "Where you just skipping, Mar?"

Marik grinned, "Yup!"

Bakura turned his head so instead of staring at the wood desk in front of him he was looking over at the blonde, "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"Huh?" Marik's head tilted ever-so-innocently. "What are you talking about 'Kura?"

Red eyes narrowed into slits, "Why are you being so god damn loud in the morning?"

"A Monday morning," chimed Honda. Bakura promptly pointed at Honda in the universal 'what-he-said' gesture.

"I just had a good weekend."

Honda and Bakura exchanged glances - they knew what had happened since they'd been (for all intents and purposes) stalking the event – before the brown haired boy asked, "Care to share what happened?"

"Malik and I hung out! I really think I might have a chance guys."

Bakura smiled softly, "Good for you, Marik."

Marik hummed as the bell rung over head, "Now if only you would stop dancing around your feelings for Ryou."

Bakura's whole body lifted off the desk in front of him, "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Touzoku would you be so kind as to take your seat?" Mr. Moto said as he walked into the classroom.

He glared at Marik for a second before lowering down into his seat, "Sorry Mr. Moto."

"Don't let it happen again."

**(-)**

Duke watched out of the corner of his eye as Malik's hand moved quickly across his notebook as he did his work. To anyone who didn't know Malik as well as Duke knew Malik would think he was acting normal, but since Duke knew Malik as well as the back of his hand he could tell something was slightly off with him.

"What's going on?" Duke asked at last – capturing both Ryou's and Malik's attention.

Noticing that Duke was looking at him, Malik tilted his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting odd. Happier than normal..." Duke responded. "Did something happen this weekend?"

Ryou nodded from Malik's other side, "I noticed it to."

Malik didn't answer right away – instead his lavender gaze stayed trained on the computer. After a few moments however, he asked, "How do...How do you know when you like someone?"

"You feel all fluttery inside when you see them," Duke commented.

Ryou nodded, "And you can share things with them that you wouldn't share with anyone else."

They then spoke at the same time, "But most of all – you just want to be near them."

There was a short pause before Malik returned to his work, "Okay then."

Both Ryou and Duke looked up at him in confusion. Why had Malik asked them that if he wasn't going to say something about it?

The two boys exchanged glances before Ryou asked softly, "Malik, why did you ask?"

"It's nothing really - I just think I'm in love," Malik replied smoothly.

Ryou gasped, "Oh my god! Mal that's fan-"

"Don't say fantastic," Malik cut in. "It's not fantastic. It's horrible. I don't _want _to be in love with Marik Ishnar. I don't even _like _Marik!"

**A/n: **Denial is a sad thing :(


	12. Chapter 11: FootinMouth Syndrome

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 11: Foot-in-Mouth Syndrome**

"Kura-nii," Ryou asked as they walked towards Ryou's apartment – alone since Duke was staying after and Malik's sister had picked him up for once.

Bakura hummed and tilted his head to see Ryou, "Yeah?"

"What does it mean, if someone's in love but they don't want to be in love with the person they're in love with?" Bakura scrunched his eyebrows as he took in the sentence – slowly working through it in his head.

After a while, he answered, "I guess it would mean that, the person there in love with is bad for them or someone they feel as though they shouldn't love. But, for all I know maybe they just don't want to be in love." There was a hum of acknowledgment from Ryou. "Who are we talking about anyways, Ryou-chan?"

"I can't tell you."

Bakura blinked, "You can't...tell me?" Ryou nodded. "Must be Malik then."

"What? How'd you know?" Ryou exclaimed before clapping a hand over his mouth. "Aw, skittles."

Bakura smirked, "Knew it. So who's Malik in love with that he doesn't want to be in love with?"

Ryou glared – well Bakura assumed it was a glare, but Ryou was so cute that it wasn't really that frightening, "I'm not letting you con that out of me too. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Except it does," the older boy shot back, "considering it could result in one of my friends being heartbroken."

Ryou blinked, "What?"

"What?" mocked Bakura as he pulled his backpack farther up onto his shoulder.

"Kura-nii!" Ryou whined, "What are you talking about?"

Bakura chuckled, "Nothing, Ryou-chan. It's nothing – hey, can we go to the doughnut shop across the street from your apartment building? Their baker is like...the baking god."

"I could use a Vanilla Cream Cappuccino I guess," Ryou answered with a shrug. Then he realized something and added, "That doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Of course not, Ryou-chan," Bakura answered with a chuckle. "Of course not."

**(LineOfEpicness!)**

Duke's fingers flew across the keyboard as he worked on his history essay, his textbook opened beside him. He heard the door open, but didn't look – it was only natural other people come in since it was a school computer lab.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a smooth voice. Duke glanced over to find Honda sitting in the chair next to him, just watching him as he typed.

"Working," Duke replied as he focused back on the screen. "You?"

Honda hummed, "I was checking out some books and I saw you through the window."

"Books? Who knew you could read?" Duke commented offhandedly.

Honda chuckled in reply, "Who knew indeed."

There was silence for a while before Duke spoke again, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Mm? I've got nothing better to do then bug you," came the older boys' response. "Might as well stay, my parents aren't expecting me or anything."

Duke could have sworn he heard just a hint of hatred in Honda's voice when he mentioned his parents, and maybe that was why the next words out of his mouth were, "You want to go see a movie then? There's a new thriller out that I want to see."

An eyebrow was raised, "What about Malik and Ryou?"

Duke snorted, "Ryou's scared easily and Malik's got some...personal issues to deal with right now. I highly doubt he's up for it."

There was silence again for a minute before Honda shrugged, "Okay, sure. Why not?"

"Give me five minutes to finish up."

(**LineOfEpicness!)**

Malik stared out of the window as his sister drove towards their home – a tense silence filling the air between them. "Malik, is something wrong?" Isis asked, finally having had enough.

"It's nothing," he responded just a little too slowly for her to believe.

"Did you get into a fight with Ryou?" she pushed, "Or maybe with Duke? Did you get in trouble or-"

"Isis!" Malik snapped, "Nothing's wrong. Stop worrying about it – I'm not the same little boy I was a few years ago. I can take care of myself." Seeing the hurt flash in his eyes, he instantly felt bad about it. "Isis I didn't-"

"It's fine..." she mumbled softly. "I shouldn't have pried, sorry."

Even as he saw the tears in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. How do you tell your sister, that the reason you're so moody is because your friends have just told you that instead of hating the guy you hate, you love him.

(-)

**E/n: **Mar-Mar's the only one who didn't make a physical appearance this chapter. Sadness D:

Also, I know that last line was only like 2% sense. It was supposed to be that way – Malik's not exactly thinking sensibly right now.

Oh and since I haven't thanked her since the first chapter- thank you to the amazing Tiikerikisa who still puts up with my crap spelling and grammar.


	13. Chapter 12: Sisters Sometimes Know What

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 12: Sisters Sometimes Know What Their Talking About.**

Malik shifted nervously in front of a large oak door. He took a deep breath before knocking on it while saying, "Isis, I'm sorry about earlier." He heard the creaking of bed springs than shuffling feet.

The door swung open to reveal his older sister. Isis was a good foot taller than Malik and had dark chocolate eyes and silky black hair that were completely opposite his platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. She hadn't adapted to their life as easily as Malik had so she still covered all her skin with jeans a long sleeved shirt.

"It's fine, Malik," Isis whispered.

"It's not!" he objected. "I took my frustrations out on you even though you don't know what's going on!" They were silent for a moment before she opened her door all the way – a silent gesture to come in and tell her what was going on. As he walked in, Malik glanced around the room – he hadn't been inside it since they moved to Japan.

The walls were still the same canary yellow color they'd been when they'd moved in but she'd covered them with pictures – her with an archaeologist at the Valley of Kings, her standing under a wooly mammoth in the museum, all three of them the day they bought the house, and so many more. A large bed was in the middle of the room covered by a rumpled brown blanket with a small laptop sitting on it. A small TV sat on a dresser to the left of the bed. The final pieces of furniture were a back desk littered with papers and a black spinning chair.

Malik made his way across the room and sat on the bed with his legs folded under him. He waited until Isis had settled into the chair before speaking, "Well you see…."

And he told her everything. He told her about hanging out with Yugi to avoid Marik, about their not-quite-a-date date, and about the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

When he finished Isis hummed, "Before you were born, mom would tell me that there were caterpillars in my stomach. She that they were just waiting for the person who could hatch them and that would be the person who would love me forever." She paused and asked, "Did he hatch your caterpillars?"

Malik bit his lip, "Yes…"

"Than at the very least, give him a chance," Isis declared. "What could it hurt?"

"What if he breaks my heart?"

"If he breaks your heart he didn't deserve you anyway," she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to start dinner. Think about it, okay Mal?"

She left him sitting on her bed pondering what she had said. After a moment, Malik collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh, "Why is this so confusing?"

**(LineOfEpicness!)**

"_Mommy! Mommy!" shouted seven year old Bakura as he ran through his house. His backpack and shoes were quickly discarded in the doorway. He ran around a corner only to smack into his father's hairy legs._

"_Whoa there bud," his father laughed. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"_

"_To find mommy," he answered as his dancing crimson eyes looked at his father. "Schools over so Ryou-chan should be visiting soon! We have to get the guest room ready for Auntie and a futon aired for Ryou!"_

_Something – Shock? Grief? – flashed in his father's eyes before he dropped to his knees. His father gripped Bakura's shoulder, "Look, 'Kura, Ryou-chan isn't coming this summer."_

"_Huh? But you said-"_

"_I know what I said last year, but something happened. You remember how Auntie, Amane, and Ryou left later than Uncle?" Bakura nodded. "Well something happened. Auntie and Amane has to leave and Ryou lost his memories."_

"_Oh…" Bakura breathed. He looked at the floor before grinning, "I'll just have to make him remember than!"_

_His father's hand tightened on his shoulders, ""Bakura, Ryou's dad doesn't want him to remember."_

Bakura sat up with a start.

Once his mind cleared he remember he was at Ryou's apartment – watching one of the romantic comedies Ryou loved – and that the weight on his arm was the sleeping Ryou.

His breathing slowly evened out as he watched the younger boy sleep. "I'm not letting anyone take you from me this time," Bakura swore – pushing hair from the others face. "I love you, Ryou-chan."

He leaned down to kiss his cheek only to find himself lip locked with the other. When he pulled back, Bakura rested his forehead against Ryou's, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Ryou replied softly. "I love you too, Kura-nii."

Bakura laughed, "It's sorta creepy when you call me that after we kiss."

"Than...Kura?"

"Yeah. Now kiss me again."

**(LineOfEpicness)**

After the movie, Duke found himself sitting in a coffee shop with Honda.

"You know, that movie sucked," Honda declared between bites of a jelly doughnut.

Duke nodded, "It wasn't believable at all."

""Right?" Honda agreed. They talked about the movie for a several minutes before Honda said, "Hey, why do you dislike Bakura, Marik, and I so much?"

Duke stopped stirring his French vanilla cappuccino and stared at the other. When he realized Honda expected an answer, Duke sighed, "Since the accident I've protected Ryou – I moved to Japan to do that – than when Malik moved here he didn't know anything about Japan and he was _scared_ of everything – for a good reason if you know his past. It reminded of Ryou, so I started protecting him too."

"But what does that have to do with hating us?"

"Bakura and Marik kind of…took over. Protecting them as been my life since I was six," Duke's face flushed, "so I got lonely without them."

Silence settled between them before Honda rubbed his jelly-covered hands on his pants, "Why don't you stop protecting them and let someone protect you?"

Duke laughed bitterly, "Yeah? Like who?"

Honda put on his best Marik smile and said, "Like me."

**E/n: **So heres the deal, a combination of broken junk drives and paranoia of my father seeing what I'm writing on his computer (not that this is that bad or anything) as kept me from writing this. But now we're back on a weekly schedule, I promise.

Or you can all hit me. Kay?

Also: CHASESHIPPING!


	14. Chapter 13: Maybe Monday's Aren't so Bad

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 13: Maybe Monday's Aren't So Bad**

Ryou was shifting through his locker – hanging up discarded sweatshirts, throwing papers, and even a burger wrapper, into a nearby trash can, and placing fallen textbooks onto the top shelf – when someone thunked against the locker to his left. A moment later someone else hit the one to the right. Looking over he saw Duke and Malik on either side of him.

"I've got soda," Duke declared holding up a cooler.

Malik held up a brown paper bag, "And I made sandwiches."

"We're skipping first period and we're taking you with us," they finished together.

Ryou placed the sweatshirt in his hand on the hook before turning to them, "I am? Why?"

"It's been a while since we've taken a break and we haven't talked much lately, Mr. Sparkly-perfect-attendance-record," Malik declared. "We just happen to be taking you with us."

"Where are we doing?" Ryou asked as Duke began pulling him away.

"Well were going to Malik's and mine ditch place and he is going to see someone," Duke answered.

"Eh? You're not coming with us, Mal?" questioned Ryou – glancing back to find Malik shutting his locker.

Malik shook his head, "No, I've got something I need to do first." He plastered a large grin onto his face, "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, kay?"

"Okay…" Ryou managed to see Malik's lips fall down before Duke pulled him around a corner and out of sight.

(**LineOfEpicness)**

Bakura was sitting at his desk – talking to Marik who sat on top of the one in front of him with his feet on the chair- when the smell of coffee and doughnuts hit him. A second later, Honda called, "I brought coffee."

"I can tell," Bakura answered as the cup holder was set on the desk and Marik snatched the white bag from Honda's hand.

The blonde sniffed the back before moaning, "Oh god you got me a chocolate doughnut. I'm seriously going to have sex with you one of these days Honda."

"I don't see how those two things are related," Honda replied scrunching his nose as he handed one of the cups to Bakura. "French vanilla cappuccino."

Bakura took a sip of the drink – letting out a moan of his own as the flavor washed over his tongue – before saying, "That's disgusting, Marik. Sleeping with Honda would be like sleeping with your mother and I've met you're mom. She's not that good looking."

"Fuck you," Marik shot at the other – flipping a finger up. He reached for one of the coffees, "You got be Chocolate Mint right?"

Honda nodded at Marik, "You guys know I'm not a chick right?"

"We've seen you're equipment. You might as well be," Bakura answered as he took the bag from Marik and pulled out a doughnut with yellow glaze over it. "Lemon glazed? I fucking love you Honda."

"I'm considering eating them all myself right now," Honda replied – his voice leaking venom.

"Oh calm down," Marik said with a roll of his eyes. "We're just joking and you know it. What's the deal with you anyways? You got us our favorite doughnuts and good coffee? I highly doubt you were just near that coffee shop in the park."

"Nothing really I just…" his voice dropped to an inaudible whisper.

"What?"

"I said I…."

"Seriously, dude, raise your voice."

"I had a date with Duke this weekend okay?" Both boys mouths dropped as they stared at the third member of their trio.

"Are you serious?" Bakura asked when he regained his composer. "I didn't even know you liked him!"

"You two have such big mouths. Of course I wasn't going to tell you," Honda huffed – turning from them and taking a sip of his own coffee. "What did you guys do this weekend, anyways?"

"The usual," Marik replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a bite of his doughnut. "Horror movies and enough Doritos to make me puke."

"I told Ryou that I love him."

"Oh well that's ni-" Honda cut himself off as it occurred to him what had been said. "Seriously? What'd he say?"

Bakura washed his doughnut down with a sip of his coffee before replying, "That he loves me too. We're going out this Friday."

"That's depressing," Marik sighed – his fingers tapping the cap of his coffee. "Both of you are making progress and Malik still won't even sit with us at lunch. I mean, I seriously thought we connected last weekend, you know?"

Honda was about to say something to the blonde when someone cleared their throat. Turning, the trio found one of the girls in their class standing by Marik twiddling her thumbs, "U-Um…M-Marik-kun…"

"Yes beautiful?" Marik answered – the charm flipping on.

"T-There's someone outside asking for you."

"Huh? Did they give you their name?" Marik asked – turning his head to face the door but finding no one standing in the doorway.

"M-Malik Ish-"

Before she could finish, Marik had hopped off the desk and zoomed out the door. A moment later, they heard him shout, "Malik~! You came to see me!"

"Well shit," Bakura said. "Maybe he is making progress with bracelet boy."

Honda glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he thanked the girl with a smile, "You're still calling him that?"

"Old habits die hard."


	15. Chapter 14: ARE YOU SERIOUS HERE?

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 14: ARE YOU KIDDING ME HERE?**

Malik shifted around nervously outside the third year class room – trying to ignore the third years walking through the hallway and giving him looks because if he was one of them they would have noticed him for sure.

He heard a chair scrap against the floor before Marik came running out the door. He looked left before spotting Malik leaning against the right wall and shouting, "Malik! You came to see me!"

"No, I just-" he watched as Marik's bright grin turned down. He shook his head – remembering his reason for being here, "Yeah, I came to see you."

Instantly the smile returned, shining just as bright if not brighter. Marik bounced back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet, "So what did you want, Malik?" Malik searched through his head for the best way to say it. He must have taken longer than he thought because Marik prompted, "Malik?"

"I just wanted to um…" he shifted his eyes away from Marik's. "I wanted to know if maybe you would be free this Saturday."

"Sure! Does Ryou want to do something with all six of us?"

Malik's cheeks heated as he responded, "W-Well no…."

"No? Then why would you…" Marik trailed off as he came to a conclusion.

Malik tilted his head down more and his hair fell into his eyes – covering them and the deep blush on his cheeks, "I wanted to go out with you by myself."

Marik's eyes widened, "Are you asking me out on a date, Mal?"

"I guess…." After a moment he shook his head, "No I mean, I am asking you on a date. I like you and I'm willing to give this thing a try." When Marik just stared at him, Malik stuttered, "I-I mean you don't have to-"

"No I want to!" Marik insisted, cutting through Malik's response. "I just…I didn't think you would ever ask me out! You seemed so disgusted by my advances."

"Well I wasn't exactly…" he paused and shifted to his other foot. "I mean, I didn't think you were serious since you were always flirting with girls."

Marik frowned a bit, "So…You took so long to go on a date with me because you thought I was just teasing you?" Malik nodded. "Fuck. Flirting was just a habit and it's never affected my relationships and god… We could have been on a date so much sooner."

They were silent for a minute before Malik spoke again, "Well I don't know about that but whatever. So this Saturday?"

Marik smiled and nodded his head, "Pick you up at six? I'll plan it this time since you picked the skating rink and nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't know you could skate!" Malik exclaimed. "And I didn't even intend to go out with you that day, I thought I was meeting up with Ryou and Duke." After a moment he added something in a mumbled tone.

"Eh? What was that?"

Malik cleared his throat, "I said that….that I'd never have taken Duke and Ryou there anyway." Marik's eyes widened and then softened to an expression Malik had never seen on the other Egyptian. After a moment the younger looked away, "I should get going. Duke and Ryou are waiting for me."

"Yeah, okay," Marik agreed with a light nod. As he turned to go into his classroom and Malik began to walk away, he shouted behind him, "I love you, Malik."

"Oh shut up!"

**E/n: **Aaaand we went back to super short. But that's because I was at my uncle's house all day and just got home Also: it's memorial day weekend so I haven't done shit


	16. Chapter 15: Noticable Changes

**Please, Remember Me**

**Chapter 15: A Noticeable Change**

Duke led Ryou off campus to a nearby park. While the area was primarily dominated by little kids and their mothers, Ryou could spot a few other skippers. Mai Valentine sat criss-cross at the in the log cabin with her math book, Seto Kaiba was screaming into his phone, and the first year power couple – Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson – were making a futile attempt at going up the largest twisty slide.

"So why did Malik have to see Marik?" Ryou questioned as he climbed onto the tire swing. He let his butt slip through the center and gripped the chains.

Duke shrugged – leaning against the tire so it swung gently, "I'm not sure. He just told me he wanted to skip."

"Mm…" Ryou hummed. They sat in silence for a moment before he questioned, "You don't' like Bakura, do you?"

He was quiet before answering, "It's not that I necessarily dislike him. I just don't know him and he didn't exactly make a good first impression."

"W-would you be willing to try and get along?"

"I guess. Why?"

"We – that is, Bakura and I – are kind of…dating." When Duke didn't say anything, Ryou prompted softly, "Duke?"

"Ah…sorry," Duke apologized with a light shake of his head. "I was thinking about something. You going out with Bakura is perfect fine with me as long as he makes you happy."

And as they sat there waiting for Malik to meet up with them and swaying lightly with the smell of tar filling their noses, Ryou could tell that something had changed in all of them. 

**E/n: **I know this ending won't be very satisfying for all of you – you'll think it's incomplete. But I don't want to wrap this story up like that, I want it like this.

With Duke and Honda just skimming the top of what they could be, what they _should_ be, with Malik finally admitting that maybe Marik won't break him heart, and Ryou and Bakura being together. Happy, and together.

I'll get another Yugioh story started soon. Promise, but for now why don't you leave in your final reviews what you'd like to see? Plotwise, couple wise, and character wise.

Tendershipping is a given though.


	17. Note: NightTales

**Night-Tales **

**Chapter One: **

The Domino City police station was in an uproar.

A murder had happened in their sweet, innocent, town where the only crimes were stolen key chains and the occasional marijuana possession. And everyone wanted a piece of it.

Taking this case, solving this case, would be a huge step in one of their careers. Rumors flew about who would be chosen and tensions were at an all-time high when Pegasus emerged from the board room with a sheet of paper.

One of the other board members handed him a microphone and he thanked them before pressing the button, "Bakura Touzoku, Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi Katsuya, Marik Ishnar report to the briefing room." He was about to turn away when someone nudged him. "Oh! And someone bring Malik Ishtar up from that dungeon of his, please?"

There was silence as he disappeared back into the room before chaos roared again. Females turned to each other, whispering in the way they so often did, and male's let scowls take over their faces, like they so often did when pride got in the way.

(-)

"Yo," Bakura breathed, flipping a lock of white hair out of his eyes as he swung the door open the board room.

Pegasus glanced at him before gesturing to one of the chairs, "Sit down." He complied; a serious Pegasus was a sign of just how important what was going on was. As he moved to his seat, Bakura glanced at the others in the room.

Marik Ishnar was one of his best friends, so it was easy to recognize the cocky grin and over confidence radiating off the blonde. Marik was praised as one of their precinct's strongest man and most certainly the fastest – he didn't dare let all the muscle on him slow him down.

To his friend's left sat a tall brunette with what looked to be a permanent scowl on his face. Bakura could recognize him as Seto Kaiba who he'd only seen from a distance. He'd heard that the man was a good shot – second only to Bakura himself – and most definitely one of the smartest.

On Kaiba's other side was Jounouchi Katsuya, who Bakura had worked with on several occasions and would trust with his life if it came down to it. The blonde had a talent for talking to people – whether he be calming down victims' family or getting a confession from a criminal – and had studied profiling for a brief stint.

Malik Ishtar sat to the right of his empty chair. There wasn't a person working in the station who wasn't familiar with Malik since he was their only – and one of the best in the country – forensic scientist. Since things like this weren't common in Domino, the blonde spent most of his time doing work for the surrounding counties or shut up in his lab.

Ruffling Malik's hair, knowing he hated it, Bakura slid into his seat and focused his gaze on Pegasus, "So what's going on, boss?"

A folder was thrown onto the table and there was a brief scuffle for it before Bakura managed to pry it from Kaiba's hands with a grin. Feeling satisfied with himself, he flipped it open and scanned its contents quickly. His emotions flew from happy to serious in a matter of seconds, "This wasn't the first murder?"

Pegasus ran a hand through his silver hair before collapsing into his seat, "No. There were three other murders in nearby towns. No one made the connection until now, which is the only reason I was able to convince the others to let us take this."

The folder passed from him to Kaiba. After a while he passed it to Marik before unfolding his arms, "What does this have to do with us?"

"You'll be working on it, obviously Kaiba-boy." The scowl on the brunette's face darkened. "Is that an issue?"

"Of course it is!" Jounouchi cut in. "Bakura and Marik I can deal with. But there's no way I can work with this asshole."

Kaiba glared in the blonde's general direction, "I can't work with this neanderthal either!"

"What'd you call me?" Jou's voice turned angry and defensive as he stood up. His tan hands curled around the edge of the table, his knuckles going as white as Bakura's hair.

They were interrupted by Malik saying, "This seems familiar."

"Obviously," Bakura answered. "They fight all the time."

"No, no," he shot back with a shake of his head. He waved the folder – which had been passed to him from Marik – before saying, "This. It seems like I've heard this somewhere."

Pegasus back went straight, "What? We've kept it out of the news. How could you-"

"I don't know," Malik interrupted again as he slid the folder over to Jou. "I can't remember where it was. It's just a feeling, like deja vu you know?"

"Well deja vu isn't going to help us catch a criminal," Kaiba growled – his mood gone fouler than usual from the fight with Jounouchi.

Jounouchi spoke almost as soon as he'd finished, "Hey! I recognize this to."

"I don't suppose you can actually remember?" Marik asked, speaking for the first time. Which seemed like a amazement to Bakura who knew how much the borderline psychopath liked the sound of his own voice.

"Remember? Of course I remember!" Jou exclaimed. He held up a finger as he turned around, searching through his bag. A soft 'ah ha!' came from his lips before he pulled out a phone.

Bakura tilted his head, "Jou how is you're phone-"

He turned it so they saw a boy who looked similar to Bakura, his eyes instead being a doe brown and a much more innocent feeling surrounded him then did Bakura. Jounouchi tapped it lightly with his nail, "Ryou Bakura. AKA: The famous suspense novelist, R. Ring."

"Oh!" Malik exclaimed. His eyes lit up, "It's like an exact copy of his first book in the Gavin Calvin series!"

Marik's eyes lit as well, "I read that! It's like the only book series I like. Death Cities, right?"

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah, yeah!"

"I feel a little left out for not having read this book," Bakura mused. Kaiba sent him a glare and Bakura had this uncontrollable thought of, _when was the last time he got laid? _"So do you know how to get a hold of this guy?"

Jounouchi smiled, "I can do you one better."

"Oh?"

"His house is an hour away – tops." 

**E/n:** I was too much Castle. Is it obvious?

Also, I wrote this is one day which has only happened like…twice maybe? I really can't wait to get this story underway.


End file.
